Dorm Dayz!
by Honey-Bunny-Mello
Summary: AU! College. some say those are the years you'll remember. The memories you could share with your kids some day. Except Deidara. Excluding all the campus parties and shit like that, he feels like he's in hell. Until he meets a new girl. Rated T and M for later chapter. R&R pleaze! DeidaraxOc, SasorixOc...Probably? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Summary: Ah college. Some say those are the years you'd remember mostly other than your High School years. Funny, because the years you'd spend at the college made for the smartest and intelligent people are going to be nothing but some wild memory you'll end up telling your children. Except Deidara. Yep, our blonde friend will tell you about his good days and bad days in college along with his red headed friend named Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki bunch! This was getting stupid to him until a new girl came into his life. Ah, things will start to get interesting. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters except for my own.**

**Warning: crude humor and language (Hidan), violence and alcohol. **

_Dorm Dayz!_

_Prologue:_

Ah college. Some say those are the days you'll never forget in a lifetime. Well guess what, I want to! Not that I have something against waking up early in the same room with a grumpy red head, which I call my friend who's constantly screaming at me because he has some obsession about being late or keeping people waiting. No, that's not it. It's far from that. College is just like damn High School! It never ends! The constant, "Someone's sitting right here loser" or "Do I know you?" comments passed down to the ones who are not able to make friends or not cool enough to hang around. Like I said earlier, Just. Like. Damn. High School!

Here at this college you have to fit in to get in. you can tell from the geeks and the jocks. From the loners and people who craves for attention. The snobby rich girls from the laid back poor girls. You can tell all from which should grab the crowd's attention and which should get shunned or rejected. Yep, just like high school except that we're older and supposed to be more mature.

Guess what? I'm not apart of those damn groups of what I like to call the 'College ground ecosystem'. Nope, I'm my own man… well, me and my red headed friend I mentioned earlier. We're our own person. Sure, sometimes you could slap Sasori in with the short tempered group (which I'm thinking about forming sense he loses it all the time) but he's really a nice, short, stubborn, little bag of red hot. Me on the other hand, some might put me in the 'Most likely to look identical to a female' group if they have one. Some say I look like a girl. Okay, that fucking kills me! How many damn times do I have to tell these dumb asses that, I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL! I have an anatomy of a male to prove it! Some guys just walked up to me and would flirt which results in having a bloody nose and a black eye. Disgusting little pricks. Man I hate 'em.

Some gets away with a lot of things but it seems like I'm always the one to get stuck. Sasori for instants, he always just sits there and look like an angry little troll he is. But when he makes a mistake, no one dares laughs at the all mighty red head. No, one look at his death glare and everyone shuts their mouths. But when I do something out of the ordinary, everyone get to call me out of my name and laugh in my face. Do they know I have a little man pride? Some might not considering that they always call me a fucking girl!

To sum up my little rant about the good old college days (as some would say). I'm going to skip where I should tell you when college started to get interesting. There's this new girl that just started going here and she is H-O-T cute. Heh, but I won't tell you about it here. I'll save it for another time.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Make Me Late Brat!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Just my oc!**

_Dorm Dayz!_

_Chapter 1:_

Beep! Beep!

I groaned as my stupid alarm went off. I really hate that sound in the morning. Especially if it has something to do with waking up for school. Or classes shall I say. Saying school sounds, eh, childish since I'm a college student now. The stupid thing kept going off until I finally build up the strength to slam my fist on the top. I sighed in bliss once the sound died down and laid my head genteelly back on my fluffy white pillow. My hair was a mess, spread carelessly all over my pillow. Hey, who says you have to look nice going to bed anyways?

A smile graced across my face as sleep deprived over me once more. "Deidara" I heard someone say followed by a rough nudge. I flung myself up, with my wide azure eyes looking around the still slightly darkened room. "What?" I snapped being that I hate being talked to or touched right when I wake up. "Get the hell up. Do you know what time it is?" Sasori asked, standing on the side of my bed with his arms to his side. To tell you the truth, he looked like one of those serial killers off of a horror movie. Well, dealing with Sasori and his lateness issues, I'd rather be stuck running away from a psycho than dealing with this short (literally) … person.

I looked to the side at the clock that I hated so dearly. 5:00? You've got to be kidding me! "Um, Sasori. This is too damn early in the morning. Wake me up in, eh, two more hours okay, hm?" I said laying back down, throwing the covers on me once more. I might couldn't see him, but I knew he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't count on it" he said grabbing me by the hair and yanking me off the bed with full force. "What the hell, un!" I shouted at him while I nursed my now aching head. Sasori walked over to the other side of my bed and switched on the lamp that shined a dull light. He turned towards me with a sly smirk. "The earlier the better" he purred leaving me on the floor with a twitched eye. If I was not so afraid of him kicking my ass, I'd short son-of-a-biscuit a piece of my mind. (Warning: short people are really dangerous! Don't under estimate them!).

I huffed as I pulled the sheets away from around my waist. Throwing them on the bed, I got up and shook my hair. Sure it look way much messier than before but, eh, whose trying to look good this early in the morning? I sighed a shaky breath as I made my way towards the door. I began to place my hand on the knob before I stopped in mid-action. I pulled my hand back and eyed it suspiciously. What did Sasori do to this knob? I walked back towards my bed and picked up my shirt so I can use it for a glove. I walked back to the door and turned the knob carefully. My eyes were closed being that I expected something to happen. I slowly opened them when nothing came out as I predicted and stepped out of the room. I looked in the little living room (All the dorm rooms were set up like an apartment) and saw the red headed little dude sitting on the couch sipping coffee.

"You better hurry up brat" he said without looking at me, but instead continued to read a stupid book the professor gave to him the other day. "Today I'm not waiting for you. If I end up late again like last time, there will be no knowledge of the cause of your death." I looked at him with a slight frown and half lidded eyes. One of them twitching madly. Man he sure knows how to hold a grudge. The little prick. "How can we be late if we're up so early, un?" I asked leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest and clearly expecting an answer. "Do you know how you are?" Sasori asked looking up at me with his honey brown eyes, sitting his cup on the table with his eyes brows slightly frowned up. "Dude, you're like some kind of fucking chick. You take forever on getting dressed. Mostly to do you damn hair." I sighed in defeat as I watched him continue to read and sip that stupid coffee that I hope one day he choke on.

I started to walk back into my room until I noticed something. That piece of crap was trying to call me a girl! "Wait a second! Was you trying to call me a girl!" I roared from my room. I heard him sigh loudly and slam that stupid book on the table. "Gee, I don't know Dei, you tell me" he said in this sarcastic tone. I hate when he does that! I slammed my door and walked straight to my dresser. I opened the drawers and looked inside. Hm, what should I wear? It has to be something better than what Sasori was wearing. Tch, who wear a white shirt with orange designs, black fitted jeans and orange and white converse? No one but Sasori… wait, that's actually a good outfit. Damn.

I shook my head of the thought that Sasori always rock ever color and pulled out the clothes I was going to wear. A green shirt, white skinny jeans and all green high-tops. Now that's what I'm talking about! I smile as I looked down at my choice of clothing and nodded to assure that's what I want to wear. After that little episode, I pulled open another drawer and took out my pony-tail holder so when I'm done taking my shower, I'll put my hair in its usual high pony-tail. I walked out of the room and into the not so long hallway. I could feel Sasori watching me. Man he's so creepy! "What are you wearing brat?" he asked looking at me. I stopped at the sound of his voice. I huffed loudly to let him know that he is irritating me and swung my neck dramatically. "It's none of your business, hm" I said in a mono-toned voice. Sasori raised a brow and shook his head in mock shame. "Dude, never in your life do that again" he said as he stood up and headed for my room… well technically our room.

As he walked by, I could smell what cologne he had on. What is his problem today? Is he trying to out shine me or something? Oh well. Not like I care. I walked in the somewhat small bathroom and sat my things on the counter-top. I sighed and bent down to turn on the water to get my shower going. As I waited for the water to get warm, I looked in the mirror to inspect myself. My eyes were still a little droopy from sleep withdrawal but other than that, I think I look sexy fixed up or not. I winked at my reflection as I started to take off my boxers. I slid in the tub as the warm water hit my skin. He sighed in relief and laid my head against the toweled wall. Man, this felt good. I closed my eyes slowly as I somehow fell asleep again.

"Deidara!" a really pissed off sounding voice rang through my ears. My head snapped up as I looked around. I've noticed that I was still in the shower… Oh Fuck! How long was I in here? I quickly slung the curtains open as I searched through my clothes for my cell phone. I flipped it open as soon as I found it to check the time. What the hell! It's 6:35! I've been sleep for almost an hour. I panicked as I stepped out of the shower. I slid a little but I managed to keep my balance. I quickly grabbed my towel and dried myself as quickly as I could. "Deidara!" a now pissed Sasori practically screamed, banging on the door with all his might. "We only have thirty fucking minutes! If we end up being late I'm going to fucking kill you!" I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat. When Sasori is pissed I mean he his _really_ pissed right now. "Alright" I said trying to keep the fear from out of my voice.

I hurried and pulled on my pants and shirt. I quickly dried my hair to the best of my abilities and brushed it up into my pony-tail. I sprayed some smell good on and ran out of the bathroom. I went into my room and slid on my shoes. I struggled at first but then the mission was accomplished. I put on my backpack and ran into the living room. I stopped in the door as I saw Sasori standing in the middle on the living room with his arms folded over his chest and his eye brow twitching violently. "I… um… I'm ready" I said laughing nervously. His, what seems like angel brown eyes turned into deep dark lasers of pure breed kill. His gritted his teeth and stared deadly daggers at me. "I swear if we be late, I'll tie your limbs on four different animals and make them go separate ways which will result in tearing you body apart!" he yelled at me. I winced a little. That was kind of… brutal. Who knew such a little guy could be so violent?

"Calm down, we won't be late, hm" I said as calmly as I could. "Want to bet your life on it?" Sasori growled. What is up with him wanting to kill me all of the time lately? "Um" I said but before I could actually say something, he grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of our dorm room. "Never mind you. We have to go now. Better start praying that we won't be late!" he growled again. I gulped and let myself be dragged.

For those few minutes I took the little guy's advice. Dear God, please let us not be late!


	3. Chapter 3 Things Jerks Can Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Just my oc! R&R!**

_Dorm Dayz!_

_Chapter 2:_

_*Normal Pov*_

The college grounds slowly filled up with the students who attend there. A raven haired man sat at a sparkling fountain that sat in the middle of the campus causing it to split into two different directions. He was reading a book until a sound of two people arguing came contact to his ears. He snapped his dark eyes at the yard as he saw a short red haired boy and a slightly tall blonde boy being dragged by the collar. The raven, who goes by the name of Itachi Uchiha, rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. "Uchiha!" the angry red head said storming over to the Junior college student. "How much time do we have before the bell ring for class?" Itachi blinked at him and slowly raised up his wrist to check the time on his watch. "Five minutes till" he said in his mono-toned voice. He looked strangely at the two and asked, "May I ask why?" "Take one good look at him!" Sasori said with one eye twitching like a crazy person, shaking Deidara violently. "Cause you might not see him again!"

Sasori stormed off with Deidara crying out pleads. Itachi looked at them once again and shook his head. "They are so stupid" he mumbled to himself. "Hey Itachi!" someone called to him. Itachi looked up once again to find a blue skinned man walking his way. "Kisame" he simply said putting his book in his shoulder bag. He stood up to his full height as Kisame walked up to him. "Did you start on that report yet?" Kisame asked out of breath. "No, not yet" Itachi said. "I'm not finished with the book yet. And it seems like I'll never get it done since I can't seem to get any peace around here." Kisame laughed at his friend's foul mood. "What's got you so grumpy?" he asked walking towards the building with the Uchiha. "Try rooming with Hidan" he said blankly. Kisame busted a gut laughing at Itachi. Itachi looked at him blankly and shrugged walking into the now busy school.

*_Deidara's Pov*_

"Sasori! Slow down, un!" I said in panic. Sasori was practically running down the halls dragging me along with him. "I have no time to show mercy on you!" he shouted at me. I had chibi tears flowing down my cheeks. "Please Danna, un! I'm sorry!" I cried, secretly scared for my life. "Yes you are, really sorry" Sasori said as we finally made it to our first class room. "Aw great! Everyone made it here before us!" Sasori almost whined. "Hey brat" he said in this most scary tone. I flinch under his strange dark face expression. "Y-Yes?" I said with a small smile. "Guess who's dying tonight. One two, Sasori's coming for you!" "I'm sorry, un" I said blocking my face.

I heard him huff a laugh as he let me go. "Stop being such a pansy. We made it right on time" he said with a smirk walking up the stairs that lead to the top row where our seats laid waiting for us. The college itself was pretty big. The class rooms were bigger than I'd ever seen. It had these riser thingies that had many rows of seats and a long table for each row. It was also made to were when test time came around, there are these divider things that we pulled out to block the others from seeing. Of coarse, Sasori and I never used them being that we cheat off of each other. These teachers are not smart if they haven't noticed that we both have the same answers wrong. Bimbos.

I walked behind Sasori trying to make it to my seat as well. The way we were sitting, it felt like we were the kings or something. I sat down beside Sasori sliding my backpack under my feet. "Ah, another boring day, hm" I sighed laying my head in my palm. "Stop complaining brat. Not like you do anything to exhaust yourself anyways" Sasori said pulling out the book he was reading earlier. "That's not true! I do a lot of things" I said with a whine. "Oh really?" Sasori said looking through the pages of his book. "Enlighten me. Better yet, let me enlighten you. Have you started on the six page front and back essay for English?" "Um" "I thought so." I hate when he does that! Acting all smart and shit! Before I could come up with a comeback, someone slammed their books right in front of me. I jumped slightly and looked up to see who it was. A silver headed man with what looked like Magenta colored eyes stood in my vision with an overly huge grin on his stupid face. Hidan. The stupid jock that has an IQ of… nothing. The only thing he's ever smart in is the football field. Would I tell it to him in his face? Hell no. Do I want to? Hell yeah. But I won't. I'm not that stupid. The last person who called Hidan dumb ended up in the hospital. Why wasn't he kicked out you ask? Simple. Because his father owns this damn college!

I cleared my throat and entangled my fingers together laying them in front of me in a proper way and looked up at him. "What do you want Hidan?" Sasori asked not looking up. "I just wanted to say hey to you ass wipes" he said loudly which made his group laugh and high-five each other. "Funny, the only ass wipe I see is you" Sasori said blankly without looking up. Hidan huffed and snatched the book out of Sasori's fingers. "Hey! Give that back before I rip you to shreds!" Sasori shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk top. "Hey guys, look who's playing brave!" Hidan said making others laugh. "What are you reading anyway faggot?" He flipped through the book with a smile and threw it on the floor. "I'm going to fuck you up!" Sasori said jumping over the desks which me and some other guys held him back. "Bring it on asshole!" Hidan said also trying to get to Sasori. "Not now Danna!" I said as I grunted trying to pull Sasori away.

"Don't waist your time Hidan" a raspy voice said which stopped the commotion then and there. Everyone looked over and saw a boy with Orange hair and multiple piercings on his face. "It's about time! I was about to mop the floor with this guy!" Hidan said to the orange head man. "Leave him alone Hidan. You can mess him up later cause class is about start." Hidan sighed and backed away from us. "Watch your back red" he said. "I might pull a sneak attack on your ass." I sighed in relief as I let Sasori go. His face was still red from his little blow out but he was now calm. "Fine" he said with a huff. He slammed his books on the desk and placed his head on his arms that was folded in front of him. "Wow, good thing Pain came and made peace huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood. Sasori stared daggers at me with a small growl. My eyes got big as I looked to the front of the room right on time when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning students" a woman with a large bust and bleach blonde hair that was pulled back into two parted low pony tails said with a smile. Everyone groaned as she set her overly huge book on her desk. "What? Just wait until I give you today's assignment" she said with a smile. As she spoke, I looked up at where Hidan, Pain and his group sat. they were laughing and talking, looking at me and Sasori's way. When a caught Hidan's eyes he grinned widely, cracking his knuckles in the process. I squeaked a little and turned back to what out teacher, Tsunade, was saying.

" Before we get started, I'll like to introduce you all to a new student" she said in her usual heavy voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Aw great, another newbie, how terrific. "She just moved here and was transferred here. Please be nice to her and if you want, some of you can show her around campus after class session is over for the day. Come on in Yamaha, Talsa." Hello, a girl? Man I hope she's hot. It was like God was listening to me because the most hottest girl walked in. It was like all the boys in the class gasped at the sight… well except Sasori, he fell asleep.

She had long pretty blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back that was slightly curly. As I could see, it had black at the tips with a swoop covering her right eye. Her skin looked so silky in the sunlight, and I could see she had icy green eyes, Dimples, and she was smiling so her smile was so…. Beautiful. She had on a pink shirt with white designs that hugged her upper body in the right places. Her boobs wasn't too big or small but the right size. She also had on black skinny jeans, white hoop earrings, a golden chain, and pink and white calve high high-tops. She was an angel from above.

"You may sit wherever you want to" Tsunade said with a smile. "Yes ma'am" the girl named Talsa said. Her voice was as smooth as silk. I felt a tiny heart attack. She walked towards the risers and started up the stairs. I could hear many boys saying, "Hey babe" or "Sit by me cutie". I huffed. There was no way that she'll sit by me now. I looked up and Pain and his people and saw that there were all looking at her, winking and what not. Boy did my blood boil. The pricks. I snatched my head back with a frown and torn open my text book pretending to look at the words. Like I'll do that. I wasn't paying attention when a soft voice made its way to my ears. "Huh?" I said snapping my head up. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked again. I blushed deeply. Talsa want to sit next to me? And man she was sexy just standing there. I was speechless.

Before I could answer, Sasori said," No, you can sit there." I huffed and felt my heart skip as she sat beside me. "Thank you" she said with a smile that was so cute. "N-No problem" I said, face now as red as a new born baby. "My name is Sasori by the way" Sasori said taking her hand and shaking it. "Talsa, nice to meet you Sasori" she said with that same cute smile. "And you?" _Oh my God! She's talking to me! Say something stupid!_ I scold myself. "I um…. I, un" "He's Deidara" Sasori said with a bored expression. "Don't mind his stupidity." Talsa giggled which already sent butterflies to my stomach. _Damn you Sasori!_ I said with my eye twitching.

Class went on in what seemed like forever. I never thought I'd hate Physics this much! Well, I'm lying I already do. The bell rang dismissing the class. I stood up and stretched my limbs with a grunt. Sasori raised his head up with a yawn. "Got all of your notes Talsa?" he asked also standing up. "Yeah" he said with a nod. "Um, do you mind showing me around? I'm trying not to be lost and later on my first day." "Sure" Sasori said with a shrug. "Mind if he comes with us?" "Of coarse not" she said in a sweet voice. I smiled and started to walk down the stairs behind her. My eyes could not help but shirt down south. I mean, she had a nice sized butt. Not too big or flat. Just the right size.

When the three of us made it to the bottom, an arm blocked our way from going out of the room. "Excuse me, do you need any help around?" Hidan asked in his low voice trying to sound sexy. "Um well" she said biting her lower lip. "Hidan and I will show you around. I mean, it'll only make sense because he's the son of the man who owns this place and I'm the president of this college" Pain said coming from behind Hidan. "Um, I guess but I told these guys that they can show me around" Talsa said with a smile. "Trust me, you don't want to go with them. They might rape you" Sasori said in a 'I don't care' tone. "Hey! Shut your face before I beat it in!" Hidan snapped. "Down boy" Pain said with a smile. The rest of the group high-five Hidan one by one. "So, what do you say?" Pain said in a flirty way.

Man, if he was not more physically built than I am I would kick his want to be ass at anytime. "Sure, I don't see the problem" Talsa said with a smile. "Um, Sasori and Deidara. How about you show me the other half of the school later?" My heart fluttered. Oh coarse I will. "Sounds okay" Sasori said pushing past the buff jocks. Hidan snatched his arm and brought him closer. "Like I said, watch your back" he whispered. "Oh? You call me a fag when you're the one that's going to be 'watching my ass' in order to kick it?" Sasori said in a cocky way. "What!" Hidan said before being pulled away by his friends. I looked at Sasori in a strange way. "What?" he asked. "Nothing" I said in a low voice. "It's just, I think I might like that girl." "Really? You just met her" Sasori said. "Eh, I believe in love at first sight" I shrugged. "You're such a pansy" Sasori said punching my arm. "Tch, thanks a lot " I said with a slight smile.

I already miss her even though I just met her. Yep, college might be a prick but it's turning out to be interesting in every second.


	4. Chapter 4 You're Invited!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my oc!**

_Dorm Dayz!_

_Chapter 3:_

"Deidara! Wait up!" I heard Sasori call from behind me. Why should I slow down? I'm heated from that stunt Hidan and Pain pulled. One day, I'll show them whose boss. I stopped in front of our second class almost out of breath. Sasori caught up with me with a raised brow. "What's up with you?" he asked leaning on the door frame, watching as the others walked by and into the classroom. "Nothing" I huffed folding my arms over my chest. "That's a load of bull Dei" Sasori said with a slight grin. "It's about that girl huh?" I widened my blue eyes at the red head. Of coarse it's about her! Who else will I go emo for? "Of coarse it is!" I shouted randomly. "This is stupid! Why do Hidan and that spiky headed freak with the earrings have to be so popular?" "Well, there are their looks" Sasori shrugged. I looked at him as if trying to burn holes in his stupid empty head. He's no help in any situation. ANY AT ALL!

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my bangs that covered the left side of my face. "Stop PMSing over this Dei" Sasori said pushing himself off of the frame. "It's not the end of the world. I mean, if she doesn't like you back, there's more girls than what she came from." "Geez, why don't you tear down my faith some more" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Do you really want me to do that?" he asked walking in the class. I huffed. Sasori is really good at pissing me off. "Fine! I'll stop sulking if you stop tearing down my pride!" I said throwing my hands in the air. Sasori huffed a laugh as he made his way to his desk. "Thank you" he said as I sat down to join him. "You know, I could care less if you sulk around. I just did that so I could get my way." My eyes widened once more as I looked over at a grinning Sasori. I swear I'm going to- "Besides" he continued with out looking at me. "I still have to murder you for making me _almost_ late."

I looked at the side of his face. "We were almost late Danna, un. We never were" I said with a sigh, playing with a pencil between my fingers. "An eye for an eye my friend" he said in a purr. "Wait, what?" I said now a little confused. "It's some pun I thought of" he said with a shrug. "Really? For what?" I asked now interested in the inside joke. "Didn't you hear? Itachi tried to steal his little brother's eye balls. But, it was only a rumor" he said in a bored tone. I mean, if it was a joke you wouldn't know rather to laugh or not. Sasori had no sign of humor in his voice or on his face. This guy is weird.

"Whatever you say" I said huffing a small laugh. I pulled out my book and sat it in front of me. To tell you the truth, this day is going by too slow for my liking. But I also can't complain, I mean I got entertained by Sasori's 'I'm going to be late' fit and I met a pretty girl. Now that I look back on it half of the morning was somewhat good. I giggled a little at myself earning a glare from the red head. "Everyday I always question myself that why I even hang out with you" he said rolling his eyes and shaking his head in shame. Not mock shame, but the actual shame. I scoffed at the action and turned my attention to the book in front of me. So many damn words! It was literally making me want to rip my hair out!

Staring at the page scanning it, I decided to push it aside. No need to bother when the professor isn't even here. "Hey Sasori, have any plans tonight, un?" I asked shifting my gaze to the red head. He was, yet again, reading that stupid book. Why does he enjoy reading it anyways? Oh wait; it's a book on puppets. That answers that. "Why? If you're thinking about doing anything retarded then I'm not planning on doing shit with you" he said coldly. Ouch! "Why do you always assume that?" I asked huffing a laugh. "I don't know Dei. The last time we did an outing together, it ended up a mess" he said turning pages. "What?" I asked even amazed that he even tried to remember. "It wasn't that bad Danna, hm." "Oh really?" he said with a raised brow. "Dude, you got drunk and did all kind of crazy shit. You even tried to jump off the balcony. If I was in one of my moods I would've let you fall and break you neck." I laughed a hearty laugh. I must admit, seeing Sasori explain things are pretty funny. He always has that little frown on his face.

"Shut up brat" Sasori said rubbing his temples. "You're giving me a head ache." I smiled as the professor came in. He was all smiles and that didn't surprise me at all. What is it with teachers being happy today? Sure it was Friday but still. It's kind of creepy. "Alright students" he said. "Take out your text books and turn to page 376." Everyone groaned as they opened their books. And, yet again, Sasori managed to lay his head on the desk. Does he realize that we're not in High School anymore? If his grades drop, he'll get kicked out. "Sasori, un" I said softly poking his head. "Wadaya want brat?" he mumbled into the sleeve of his sweater. "Wake up! Look alive! After this there're four more classes to go to" I whispered as the teacher went on about something boring. Sasori turned his head deadly slow towards me with this 'I going to kick your ass' look on his face. His brown eyes looked like they turned black for a moment. "What's so good about that?" he snapped quietly. "Nothing" I shrugged with a grin. He growled at me and planted his face back in the sleeve. "Keep it up brat. You have no idea how close to death you are" he mused hiding his face. I rolled my eyes as I watched to short nine-teen year old drift back into his sleeping state. I laid my head in the palm of my head, trying to concentrate. Man, college is so hard with its advance classes and the extra studying. Yep, just like freaking high school.

I leaned into my seat and gazed at the desk top. The first thing that came to my mind was Talsa. Man I hate that she's not in this class with me. At least I'll have something to look forward to. I must have been in some misty trance because I never heard anyone slip in the seat next to me. "Hi Sempi!" a very annoying voice practically screamed in my ear. "Damn it Tobi! I'm going to kill you, un!" I shouted. Everyone turned towards us looking to see what was going on. The professor stared daggers at the two of us for being so loud. "Sorry, un" I said rubbing the back of my head. "See what you did you jackass!" "Tobi's sorry Sempi" Tobi said. "Zetsu and Tobi just came to class late. Tobi saw his Sempi and got excited!" I felt my eye twitch. He's so lucky that I didn't have my clay at the moment. I would have blown him to pieces! "Down Tobi" I heard someone say behind the annoyingly hyper man. "I don't want to clean up your blood." "Zetsu-san!" Tobi said wrapping his arms around the other. "Let go you idiot" the dark sided Zetsu said. "It's about time, hm" I said with my eyes closed propping my head on my in my hand again. "Sorry. I might need to get a leash for him" Zetsu said growling at the other which he coward behind the snoozing Sasori. Surprising enough, Tobi did not have his mask on like he did in High School. In fact, he was showing off his Uchiha features. Short shaggy hair, dark eyes, and somewhat still kind of young looking face. And he also had a bandage under his left eye. What happened? Oh wait, I punched him under the eye last week.

"Get away from me or die" Sasori said in a groggy voice. Geez, violent much? "Oh! Tobi's sorry Sasori-Chan!" Tobi said hugging the other. "What part of, get away or die, did you not comprehend?" Sasori said with his eye twitching. "Ah! Zetsu-san!" Tobi said jumping in his lap. "Well, leave him alone and maybe you won't have a problem" Zetsu said rolling his eyes. "What are you two fuck wades doing here?" Sasori said with a yawn. "We are in the same class Danna, hm" I said rolling my eyes. "Really. Damn, I haven't noticed" Sasori said blinking. "… and stop calling me Danna. I'm not your husband. Oh wait, but I am your master, never mind." "Prick" I huffed.

"So, do you guys have any plans for this weekend?" Zetsu asked as he pushed Tobi to the floor. "Sasori's being a stick in the mud so no" I answered writing down some notes the professor wrote on the board for the class to copy and study. "Well, you're invited to my party" he aid with a huge grin. "Is that even legal for you?" Sasori asked boredly. "What do you mean?" Zetsu asked in pure confusion. "Well-" "IT'S NOTHING!" I said slapping my hand over his mouth with a nervous giggle. Zetsu raised a brow and nodded his head. "Anyway, I'm inviting everyone" he continued. "Really? Do you know how many people go to this college?" I asked a little surprised that he wanted _everyone_ to join in. "I'll manage" he shrugged, getting up as the bell rang. "Come Tobi." "Oh! Can Tobi get candy?" Tobi asked jumping up and down. "No" Zetsu said simply, making his way to the door. "AW! Zetsu-san!" was the last thing I heard from that shithead.

I sighed and stood up stretching. "Come on Sasori" I said poking his head as he just sat there. "Don't feel like it" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Since you love calling me Danna so much, I'll get on your back." I raised a brow at this. Sasori is so strange at times. Forget this shit, all the time. I sighed and said, "Fine." Kneeling in front of him, he hopped on my back and slapped the back of my head. "Ouch! What the-" "Go bitch" he said in his usual bored voice. It was 12:00 so I guess we're going to lunch now. I walked on in the hallway and accidentally ran into someone. "Oh shit! Watch where you going!" said a deep voice. "Sorry Uchiha" I said letting Sasori off of my back. The raven stared daggers at me at first then kneeled down to pick up his books. "Hey guys, did you two get invited to Zetsu's party?" Kisame asked watching his friend pick up his books. "I guess so, but I'm not the one to party" Sasori said sliding his hands into his pockets. "Why's that?" Itachi asked now standing beside his shark like friend. "Lots of reasons actually" Sasori said. "One is, there would be a lot of people. I'm tight with people but not that tight." "Wow, antisocial much?" I asked with a small grin. Sasori rolled his eyes and turned to Kisame. "What about you two?" "No. I'm going to study for next weeks exams" Itachi said plainly. "Okay. What about you Kisame?" Sasori asked the shark like man. "Sorry. Itachi's making me study too" he said in what seemed like a disappointed tone.

The bell rang which caused us all to depart. "See you two later" I said waving them off. "Yeah whatever. Come on brat. They don't need a departing comity" Sasori said snatching my wrist. "I don't want to be late for lunch." I was about to protest but instead I smile. Man, what would I do without his 'We're gonna be late' issues.

**After note: sorry that the end was kind of sucky. But I hope you all like it so far. I promise the next chapter will be good! **


	5. Chapter 5 What Ever You Say

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Just my oc! R&R please!**

_Dorm Dayz_

_Chapter 4:_

*Deidara's POV*

"This stinks" I mused with my chin in my palm. "What? The tuna?" Sasori asked, looking up from his bowel of instant roman. We managed to sneak out and head for our dorms for lunch. Some stupid rule was placed, saying that students weren't allowed in their dorms unless it's an emergency. Like Sasori and I would follow any rules. We were rebels like that.

I sighed and pushed my food away, staring at the blank T.V. "No" I said slowly. "I'm talking about the party." Sasori stopped eating again, looking up at me with a noodle hanging from his lips. He slurped it up slowly, eyes squinting in concentration. "Why?" he asked in his usual mono-toned and boring voice. I looked at him. His brown eyes were blank, so I could not tell if he really want to hear me out or not.

I stared at him for a few more seconds then began to speak. "Well, I'm kind of nervous, and-""Hold on" Sasori said, waving his hand in the air to cut me off. "First of all, you sound like a fucking chick. Why the hell are you nervous for?" I stared at him, my blue eyes trying to burn holes in his head. "Hello!" I said out loud. Before I could finish talking, Sasori said, "Hi, now can you tell me already?"

I blinked then sighed in annoyance. "Like I was saying" I said harshly. "We've never been to a party. Let alone a college party." "Yes we have" Sasori said, pushing his bowel away and folded his fingers under his chin with a bored expression. "Remember at High School? Zetsu threw a party then." "That doesn't count!" I said remembering that night perfectly. "Why doesn't it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You got fucking drunk dude!" I yelled. "You stripped off your clothes and tied Zetsu's curtains around your neck shouting, 'I'm super-man!' Then you chased after a girl with a knife saying, 'Come back babe! I just want to make you out of a puppet!"

Sasori blinked in mild confusion. "Really?" he asked tilting his head. "Damn, I've must been hammered then." "Yeah, you were" I said with a sigh, folding my arms over my chest as I sat back in the couch. "Other than that, we are so screwed." "It's just a party" Sasori sighed as he pushed himself from off of the floor. "We don't need directions to have fun." I pouted with my arms still over my chest. I glared at the abandoned cup on the coffee table. Damn Sasori. But I knew he was right. A clatter sound of the dishes was what snapped me out of my trance. I looked up to see Sasori clean out his dish and placing it in the drainer.

"We have fifteen minutes to return to school grounds" he said without looking at me. "Hurry up, brat." I rolled my eyes at the statement. Here we go again with this whole leaving earlier than necessary crap. I hate it! "Fine" I said standing up. "And what the hell are we going to wear at this damn thing anyways?" "It's a party Dei" Sasori said. "We don't have a dress code dumb ass." "I never said we did!" I snapped. Sasori 'tch'd' and said something of the lines of 'stupid brat.'

I rolled my eyes as I walked after him, closing the door behind me. Man, we still have the other half of the day in school. Damn it!

(Line Break)

*Itachi's POV*

I simply ignored all of the girls that stood around my desk. Man, were they annoying. They threw compliments and other stuff like that at me, and I simply dodged them. What do I mean you ask? What I meant was I did not compliment back. Usually girls don't come around me when they see that Kisame's with me. Yes, I admit that Kisame could be a little annoying, but he made a damn good body guard.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow night Itachi?" some stupid brunette asked with a flirty tone. "No" I said in a boring tone. I hope they take the hint that I'm not interested. "Aw, why not?" asked another girl with blonde hair. "Because I don't want to" I said with a huff, slamming my book closed. Like I said earlier, I'm not going to finish this book anytime soon. "Aw! Come on Itachi!" the whole crowed of girls said at once, really pissing me off. But I didn't show it. I am an Uchiha after all. Meaning that I am good at hiding my emotions.

I was about to tell those bimbos off until someone broke in. "Ladies, calm down. Give the man a break." I rolled my eyes. I knew that voice all too well. The girls giggled, parting like the red sea as an albino man walked through, taking a seat next to me. I gave him a side glance. So much for getting any peace at all. "Hidan-Chan, are you going to the party this weekend?" the same brunette asked batting her eyes. I blinked up at her. Talk about whore. "Yeah babe" Hidan purred, flashing a grin which made her blush and the other girls giggle.

I sighed, looking at the front of the class with mild interest. Or none interest at all. The chatter and giggles stopped, which made me turn my attention towards the quiet crowd. The girls took their seat as the teacher walked in. I straightened up in my seat, looking over at the man I never seen.

"Hello students" the man said. This man had silver like hair that was standing up in a weird angle, with some mask covering the bottom half of his face. Strange. "I am the substitute for Mr. Asuma. He had current things to take care of at the moment. So, saying all of that, any questions before we get started?" The entire room was silent. I sighed, scooting the book farther away from me.

"None at all? Okay, let's get started" the man said. He wrote out the words 'Kakashi' on the bottom left of the board. I guess he didn't want to bother with introductions. He told us to pull out our books and began talking about something. I was interested at first, but my mind wondered. It's not like me to do something like that. *Sigh* I lack discipline. Right when my mind wondered, a loud crash was heard.

People gasped as they saw who it was. I sighed and nodded in mock shame. Those two are idiots.

(Line break)

*Sasori's POV*

All I could see was red. And I mean the color red like my hair. WE WERE FUCKING LATE! I had Deidara by the pony tail, gripping it ever so tightly. Right now, I could care less if it ripped out! And on top of that, I hope that his fucking scalp rip off with it!

"You" I said darkly, head bowed slightly with some of my red locks covering my face. My fists were clutched and so were my teeth. Everyone in the classroom froze, expecting me to blow. And I did not make them disappointed. "YOU FUCKING BRAT! YOU MADE ME LATE AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" "Wait! D-Danna! Please!" the little piece of crap said to me. My head turned deathly slow as I looked down at him.

"Tell me why should I let you live?" I said with my left eye twitching. Deidara looked up at me with those stupid blue eyes. I can't see why so many people think they're beautiful. I freaking hate the color blue. It brings back too many memories for my liking. Wait, I'm supposed to be plotting his death! "Answer me!" I hissed shaking his head violently. "Because, un!" he cried. "You were the one who made us late!" I blinked at this. He might be right.

I sighed and flipped my hair. "Fine" I said carelessly letting his hair go. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. Deidara sat up and rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "Ow, hm" he said meekly. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the teacher. "Sorry sensi" I said sweetly. "We had some… technically diffreculties." The white haired guy nodded and told us to take our seats. I nodded and walked up the stairs, sitting in a seat next to Itachi.

"Remind me again why I hang out with you two" Itachi mused to me. "I don't know" I shrugged. "Maybe you've finally realized that Deidara and I are the fun group." Itachi stopped reading and looked at the side of my face. "Right" he said in a whisper. I sighed and looked to the front of the classroom. The white haired guy was teaching something… I didn't bother to pay attention.

I think I went a little over board with my lateness fetish. I'm starting to worry on the time so much that I'm starting to make myself late. I sighed once more, laying my head on my arms that was crossed in front of me. No need to form a headache for something so cliché.

Not even twenty minutes into my classroom napping time, when someone poked me on the head with a pencil. I growled and lazily raised my head up. Just as I thought. I really don't want to speak with him now. "What Hidan?" I asked with venom dripping from my tongue.

"Just wanted to know if you were going to the party tomorrow night" he said. I could clearly tell that he was forcing himself to talk to me. Tch, like I want to hold a conversation with you too, moron. "Of course I am" I said in mock glee. "You should have known. Zetsu invites me and Deidara every time." Hidan had a scroll on his face. Like my answer disgusted him or something. The brat.

I huffed in irritation. He obviously wanted to know for a reason. "Why'd you ask?" I asked not really caring why he wanted this information. "It's nothing asshole" he barked in a hush tone. I raised a brow. Why was he snappy? I had no idea. "You were the one who asked me" I said harshly, wanting him to stop talking to me.

Hidan rolled his girly colored eyes at me and continued to look forward, ignoring my glare. I blinked at him owlishly and shrugged. I also turned to the front, trying my best to focus. In the back of my mind, I knew he was up to something. If he's planning on hurting Dei again, there would be an unknown aftermath of his death.

**Pretty short, but next time it'll be longer. Sorry if this chapter sucked. Writer's block is so irritating. I simply wrote this chapter during my writer's block so that I may break out of it. The next chapter will be good! I make no promises! Review!**


End file.
